In the prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,759, the hopper agitator is driven around the upper edge of the hopper by frictional engagement of a drive wheel with a track on such edge. This has been satisfactory for many installations but not for severe operating conditions, such as dense, stringy fuel, particularly when frozen or partially frozen.